


Regular[s]

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Counter part to [ir]regular, M/M, this is fluffier than i ever imagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: There's two problems with being able to smell Jungwoo's heat. One, Doyoung is a beta. Two, he doesn't have the guts to ask if he needs help. Thankfully, Jungwoo does.





	Regular[s]

**Author's Note:**

> { this is in the same universe as [i]rregular | just dowoo style }   
> { also this is kind of fluffy and i don't normally write fluff so idk what happened honestly }   
> { long live dowoo ♡ }   
> { talk to me about jaewoo + dowoo + luwoo [ ❀ ](https://curiouscat.me/sparkling_uwu)}

A sweet smell is what makes Doyoung’s nose twitch. He sucks in a breath quickly, turning on his side, cheek pressed against his pillow. Eyes are still closed when he takes another breath, this one deeper, and lets it out slowly with a hum. It’s like cotton candy, almost, that same sticky sweet smell of the food. Doyoung’s smelled it before. But he’s still half asleep and can’t pick his memory as to what it is. 

The vibrations of his phone is what makes his eyes open slowly. Sleepy fingers, dig under the pillow next to him, sliding his phone out. He doesn’t even have to look to turn off his alarm. Slowly, he stretches his arms and legs out, groaning in the process. With his own voice quiet, he can hear the soft breathing of his roommate. 

Jungwoo is sleeping quietly on the bed across from him. He’s curled up on his side, knees bent and hands between them. Soft brown hair is messy, bangs in no single direction. The boy’s face is peaceful. Lips closed gently and cheeks red from tiredness. Doyoung was slightly bias but Jungwoo really was the prettiest sleeper. 

When his feet hit the floor and his body sits on the edge of the bed, he realizes where the sweet smell is coming from. Jungwoo has shifted onto his back, legs spread and hand over his stomach. It’s him. Doyoung’s brows furrow and he pushes himself up off the bed, feet quietly walking over to the other boy. The closer he gets, the more he realizes that it really is Jungwoo that smells like a candy shop. Maybe it’s weird, the way Doyoung practically now has his nose on the boy’s neck, sniffing him more. It was just such an odd smell to him. Not that Jungwoo had ever smelled bad before. Even drenched in sweat, the boy still smelled like whatever soap he had used in the shower. 

Then it clicks. Doyoung backs away, eyes wide and blinking quickly. Jungwoo was going into heat. Doyoung pinches his forehead, wondering why he didn’t think of it sooner. There had been signs all week that the younger’s time was coming. He had been particularly squirmy and lightheaded. Clingy was an understatement since he was constantly on someone’s arm, eyes begging for attention. Doyoung wonders if the alphas can sense it yet. If they have, he’s surprised none of them have made any moves towards the omega. 

Doyoung decides to let Jungwoo sleep. Fingers grab his phone and he walks out of their room quietly, making sure to shut the door behind him, to attempt to keep his scent in. The fact that no other alphas were probably aware of Jungwoo’s heat was slightly concerning. Though what was even more concerning, was that _Doyoung_ could smell it. 

 

 

 

“I haven’t really been around him,” Jaehyun says, mouth full of rice. He takes his time chewing before he continues, “I thought I could smell something but I figured it was just the cookies that Taeyong made last night.” 

Doyoung’s brows furrow, fingers pushing his chopsticks into his own cup of rice. “It’s so strong though.” 

Jaehyun shrugs, elbows leaning against the table as he tilts his head. “Maybe it’s not his heat if you can smell it. He could have gotten new lotion or something.” 

That was a possibility. Doyoung shouldn’t be able to smell anything at all, well, nothing that would give off the hint that his heat was starting. He was a beta, one hundred percent, pure beta. So no, he shouldn’t be able to smell Jungwoo’s heat at all. That was the problem and Jaehyun didn’t even seem to care. 

“You could just ask him.” Jaehyun pokes Doyoung’s cheek, head tilted and cheek full of food. 

 

 

 

 

Jungwoo is obviously in distress. Doyoung’s been watching him as they stretch. His cheeks are bright red and there’s a sheen of sweat over his face already. They haven’t even gotten to the actual practice yet. Doyoung swallows thickly, watching Jaehyun and Johnny, wondering if they too notice. Either they’re both very good actors or they truly don’t notice the poor omega looking like he’s going to pass out any second. 

“He’s got scent blockers on,” Jaehyun whispers to him as they walk over to the large wall of mirrors. “You must be right about his heat.” 

Even though Doyoung was a beta, he’s done his fair share of research on alphas and omegas. Mostly because he lives with a handful of them and it only made sense to know what was going on. Scent blockers explained several things. One, why none of the alphas could smell his heat. With the perfume like substance sprayed over him, it subdued or cancelled out any smell of his heat. Two, why Doyoung was able to smell it. Well, it half explained it. The scent blockers only technically worked for alphas because they were the only ones _supposed_ to be able to smell his pheromones. 

Jungwoo has had a heat before. Only one true since they’ve lived together, the rest being suppressed. But Doyoung doesn’t remember any of this. The only thing he remembers is not seeing Jungwoo for a week. There was never a smell. He sure didn’t look as bad last time either. Perhaps it’s because during his last heat, they had a break in their schedule and he had more time to relax, more time to focus on helping himself. This heat however, was in the middle of a comeback. Doyoung knew Jungwoo. He knew the boy would never let being an omega get in the way of his work. 

“Can’t you do something,” Doyoung hisses, pout on his lips as he looks at Jaehyun. 

The other bites his lip, eyes looking over at Jungwoo who is currently fanning himself with his hands. “I could but, I don’t wanna pressure him. Besides, I can’t even smell him.” Jaehyun tilts his head, neck cracking softly as he sucks in a breath. “He obviously wants to focus on practice since he’s got the blockers on.” 

“He’s-” Doyoung huffs, hand running through his hair. “He looks like he’s going to _die_ , Jaehyun.” 

Without looking at him, the other shrugs. “Why don’t you go over there then? I think he’d respond a lot better to you.” 

Doyoung turns his head, frowning as he watches Jungwoo. He’s bend over, hands on his knees and eyes closed. He takes a step forward, only to stop in place when he sees Taeil walk over to him. Jungwoo nods as Taeil has his hand on his back, rubbing it gently. _Right_ , Doyoung thinks with a small frown, _another omega would be even better_. Taeil knew what was going on. He knew what would be able to help him. 

Jungwoo’s downing a whole bottle of water, free hand gripping at Taeil’s arm. The two look at each other, Taeil’s fingers pushing Jungwoo’s bangs off of his sticky forehead slowly. Doyoung feels like he shouldn’t be watching. He’s the only one watching them. The others are already practicing, music softly echoing in the background. It’s only when Jungwoo looks at him, eyes tired and smile as fake as can be, that Doyoung bites his lip and walks over to join the alphas. 

 

 

 

 

Jungwoo is staring at him. Staring so intensely that Doyoung almost forgets to breathe. In fact, he can barely breathe because Jungwoo’s scent has gotten even stronger. The cotton candy scent is still ever present but an array of other smells have mixed their way in. Doyoung isn’t sure what to focus on. The smell that’s radiating off his friend or the sweaty hand that’s gripping his arm. Then there’s the eyes that look like they’re full of tears, desperate for something. Even Jungwoo’s lips, chewed on to the point of dried blood in several spots, are calling his name. 

“I’m in heat,” he says flatly. 

Doyoung could tell him that he’s known for several days. He’s watch his decline into what he is now, legs wobbly, face sweaty and red, eyes pleading. He’s just not sure if that’s something he should say. It might weird Jungwoo out. Doyoung’s not an alpha. He’s a beta. Only a beta. There’s no reason why Jungwoo would want him to help. At this point, he’s pretty sure he’s lost his mind. Jungwoo’s lips have parted, speaking to him in silence because Doyoung’s too busy fighting with himself in his head. 

“Doyoung, are you okay?” Despite how terrible the boy looks, he rubs his finger against Doyoung’s arm, attempting to comfort him. Doyoung blinks, biting his lip as he nods slowly. Jungwoo lets out a small laugh, licking at his lips. “I’m the one in heat but I think you’re more out of it than I am.” 

“Can,” he sucks in a breath slowly, “can I do anything for you?” the question comes out quietly as he exhales. 

Jungwoo tilts his head, smile curling his lips up. “Only if you want to.” 

It’s sweet, really sweet. Jungwoo’s soft voice, the way his hand is running up and down his arm, even if it is wet from sweat. Doyoung thinks that he’s supposed to be the one trying to comfort Jungwoo, not the other way around. But the omega was right, he kind of was a bigger mess than he was. 

If he was being honest, Doyoung’s thought about this for a while. He supposes that it’s only natural. Especially all the things that he’s read about omega heats. There’s been nights where he’s had his phone held above his face while Jungwoo’s fast asleep. Eyes scanning through all the different symptoms of what his friend would go through. Naturally, his mind has wandered. 

Of course, sex wasn’t the only thing he’s thought about. It was obviously a big part of it but there was something even bigger. Doyoung wanted to be the one to help him through the few days. There was a sense of satisfaction, thinking that Jungwoo wouldn’t need to beg for an alpha to help him through it. Doyoung would be able to sedate his heat. The thought always made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks red. 

Jungwoo was more than a roommate. More than a friend. Doyoung had felt himself falling for the boy, days after they officially met. Jungwoo responded almost just as fast. Soon, they were practically inseparable. The omega was incredibly fun to be around. His quirky personality and cute demeanor always made Doyoung roll his eyes. The way Jungwoo would stare at him with big eyes whenever he wanted something. How he would snuggle in close at night when he didn’t feel good or had a long day. Jungwoo had captured Doyoung’s heart quickly. 

“I want to,” he says nervously, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “But i’m not an alpha-” 

Before he can finish, Jungwoo has his lips on his. Doyoung blinks, staring at the way the boy is leaning against him, hands gripping his arms. Slowly, Doyoung lets his eyes close, melting into the soft kiss. It’s normally like this. Their kisses are as soft as can be. Jungwoo’s hand reaches up, threading it’s way through Doyoung’s hair. Fingers begin to rub at the back of his neck gently as Jungwoo pulls away, just enough to speak against his lips. 

“You don’t have to be.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything that he’s read online has left his memory. Jungwoo’s on his lap, arms over his shoulders, tongue pushed into his mouth. Doyoung’s hands are gripping Jungwoo’s hips, guiding them as he grinds down against him. He’s not sure what to do if he was being honest. They’ve had sex before. Doyoung knows what Jungwoo likes, knows _how_ to fuck him. But this was a lot different. At least, that’s what his mind was making him think. 

Doyoung wasn’t an alpha. He wouldn’t be able to go for hours on end and fill Jungwoo up with an odd amount of cum. There would be no knot to bind them together, essentially ending the desire for a decent time. It would be like their normal sessions. Doyoung didn’t know if that would be enough. Didn’t know if he could truly help Jungwoo or end up making him even more desperate. 

“Just treat it like normal,” Jungwoo says, panting against his lips. “I’m just a lot wetter and hornier.” 

Jungwoo’s always been one to say things bluntly. He could look at Doyoung in the eyes, straight faced, and tell him he wants his cock in his ass. He’s the kind of person that can whisper dirty things in his ear in public without getting affected. Doyoung on the other hand, was a different story. So at Jungwoo’s words, he bites down on his lip, whining as he leans his head back. 

Hands run along Jungwoo’s waist to his ass. Briefs still cover his skin but Doyoung slips his hands in them easily. He pushes down on Jungwoo’s ass as he pushes his hips up, making the omega moan out loudly. With unsure fingers, Doyoung runs them along his entrance. He swears that Jungwoo can hear how loudly he swallows at the feeling of Jungwoo. The boy was right. His underwear was soaked along his ass and Doyoung could feel the thick self-lubricant that was practically leaking out of him. 

“Oh my god,” he says breathily, licking his lips as he looks up at the other. 

Jungwoo whines, biting his lip as he attempts to push back onto Doyoung’s fingers. “I told you,” he says with a soft whine, “now please don’t tease. I know you understand how desperate I am.” 

Doyoung did. He knew that the boy was incredibly needy. He could feel it under his fingers. Feel it when their cocks meet as Jungwoo grinds down onto him. See it on his sweaty face that has tears ready to fall from his eyes. 

One hand pulls out of his underwear, only to push it down off of him. Jungwoo lifts his hips up enough so he can slide out of the wet clothing. Doyoung throws it off the bed, making a mental note to throw it in the washer as soon as they were done. One finger pushes into him and Doyoung thinks that Jungwoo might cum just from that with the way he moans. Slowly, he begins to thrust his finger, curling it up when he pushes it all the way in, flicking it quickly. 

Jungwoo has his hand in his hair, tugging on it softly. His free hand is on Doyoung’s shoulder, attempting to keep his balance as he begins to lift his hips up, slowly grinding them back down against Doyoung’s finger. It doesn’t take long for him to add two more, Jungwoo easily being stretched from how much lubricant is leaking out of him. 

“Doyoung,” he moans loudly, eyes barely open enough to see him. “Please, please fuck me. I really can’t-” Jungwoo can’t even get anything more out before moaning again, head tilting backwards. 

Fingers pull out slowly and Doyoung licks his lips at the amount of lubricant that is between them. His head tilts and he has half a thought to shove his fingers in Jungwoo’s mouth, in attempts to both quiet him and watch him suck on them. For right now though, he wants to focus on Jungwoo. 

The omega is the one to claw off Doyoung’s boxers. Hands immediately wrap around his cock, giving it a few long strokes, making Doyoung lean his head back against the headboard. He’s always loved watched Jungwoo play with him. The boy’s hands are so slender and soft, moving with obvious experience. This was no different. In fact, it was probably even better. Jungwoo’s face is beat red, all the way down to the middle of his chest. His own cock, just as red, flush against his stomach, precum shining all the way down to the base. 

“You want me to fuck you, right?” Doyoung asks, lifting his hips up as Jungwoo rubs his thumb over the tip. “Don’t waste time.” 

Jungwoo nods, lips parted and hips lifting up slowly. Doyoung grabs onto Jungwoo’s waist, steadying him as he watches how his thigh shake. The boy sinks down easily. So easily that it makes Doyoung feel the heat in his stomach and his toes curl up against the bed. He’s never felt anything like this before. Jungwoo’s body temperature must be dangerously high because the warmth inside him is sickening. Despite the concerning amount of lubrication, he’s still tight around his cock. For a moment, Doyoung thinks he might be the omega because if Jungwoo moves one bit, he’s going to lose it. 

The feeling settles down and Doyoung sucks in a breath, fingers digging into Jungwoo’s hips. It starts off slow. Doyoung’s hips thrusting up every few seconds. The omega soon takes control, lifting his own hips up and dropping them down quickly. Once Jungwoo finds his balance, Doyoung runs his hands down his thighs, gripping them as he watches the boy. With every drop of his hips, Jungwoo’s hair bounces as well. Half of it is stuck to his forehead in a sweaty mess but the rest of it flops cutely. He’s got a finger in his mouth, biting down on it rather hard. Occasionally, Jungwoo will grind his hips once he’s seated, making his eyes roll back along with his head. 

All Doyoung can smell is Jungwoo. It’s a mixture of his sweet pheromones and now the scent of sex. It’s heavy and if Doyoung was in his right mind, he would worry about an alpha busting the door down and taking Jungwoo away. Instead, he wraps his hand around Jungwoo’s cock, biting down on his tongue as he realizes how hard the boy is. It must hurt, in fact, Doyoung knows Jungwoo’s in pain by the way he lets out a choked cry at the touch. 

Three strokes and one particularly hard thrust up is all it takes for Jungwoo to cum. He practically falls backwards and Doyoung quickly wraps his arms around him, pulling him flush against his chest. The contractions that are around his cock are so strong that Doyoung continues to thrust up into them. He bites down on Jungwoo’s shoulder, ignoring the younger’s cry of pain. 

If it’s possible to orgasm as hard as Jungwoo did, Doyoung thinks he might have. It’s by far one of the strongest orgasms he’s ever had. He thinks his thighs are shaking even more than Jungwoo’s that are tightly around his sides. Doyoung continues to bite down on Jungwoo’s shoulder, only pulling away when he feels his cock stop throbbing and releasing cum into the boy. 

Jungwoo lifts his head up, tilting it so their foreheads are pressed together. Their both a panting mess and Doyoung’s lips are just as drooly as the omega’s from biting him for so long. “That felt so good,” the boy whines, kissing Doyoung’s lips slowly. 

Doyoung feels his cheeks heat up. This time, not from arousal. “You’re gonna need more, right?” 

He can feel Jungwoo against his stomach. Cock still as hard as it was before he orgasmed. Even though their a complete mess, Jungwoo nods shyly at him with the cute nervous smile that Doyoung loves. 

 

 

 

 

Doyoung’s almost positive that he’s fallen even more in love with Jungwoo. His eyes are on him as they sit at the dining table, watching as he talks with Taeil. Jaehyun had approached him earlier, arm blocking the door to the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. Doyoung nervously rubbed the back of his neck and simply smiled when he was looked at with a raised eyebrow. 

“Taeil says that you could probably smell my heat because we’ve been together for a while.” Jungwoo has his cheeks in his hands, elbows resting on the table. 

The other omega has left sometime while Doyoung was staring at the way Jungwoo’s eyes curled as he smiled. He tilts his head, letting his lips be pulled up in his own smile. “I guess that makes sense.” 

It didn’t really but Doyoung doesn’t have another argument. Besides, it didn’t truly matter if he could smell his heats or not. At this point he was certain that none of the alphas were going to try and get with Jungwoo during his time of the month. Thinking about it now, Doyoung feels good about it. He _should_ be the first to know. Jungwoo was his afterall. 

“Hey,” Jungwoo says quietly. He leans his body over the table, arms tucked under his chest. “I really enjoyed it." Doyoung's smile becomes even wider at Jungwoo's words. "I know I told you a million times already." Doyoung can see the blush forming on Jungwoo's cheeks as he continues to talk. "You're just as good as an alpha. You're even _better_ than one. You know me better than they do. You _love_ me better than they do." 

With a groan, Doyoung grabs Jungwoo's cheeks, lifting his head up to press his lips against his. "Shut up, you're embarrassing me." 

Jungwoo laughs, teeth biting down on Doyoung's lip. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> { also ya'll make sure to check out #dowooweek2019 !!! i'm one of the mods and i'll be participating by writing a fic or two for it ☺ so keep your eyes open for those! }


End file.
